hellrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Suggestion
I had to correct the damage delt by Desudesudesu. Magus87 16:45, 25 March 2008 (GMT -8) Watch out with the suggestions.. I say that you should also discuss the benefits and drawbacks of each suggestion.. Leto Viet 00:06, 17 April 2007 (PDT) As of right now this page is absolutely horrible looking and lacks any sense of structure or order. I motion for a guideline on making suggestions to be made.--Brian Caden 20:18, 2 June 2007 (PDT) some sort of guideline would be good and splitting the page up into different types of suggestions pages(game tweaks, ideas, items, etc..) or have all suggestions posted to the forum and then have a few ppl who know what they are doing move them here into a good format?Adrian Exodus 00:32, 3 June 2007 (PDT) If you want, I can get formatting done well. Just tell me if you want me to. --Gold Blade 17:56, 23 June 2007 (MDT) Anyone else see the irony in "all stupid suggestion will be removed?" --Gold Blade 18:05, 23 June 2007 (MDT) Thanks to whoever organized and made some rules for the suggestion page. place looks nice. *thumbs up*--AppleJordan 21:59, 30 September 2007 (MDT) :Damn right. Kudos. -- Motorhed 23:20, 30 September 2007 (MDT) ::Thanks. Now someone needs to refine this, make the rules more definite, and perhaps start organizing the implemented/bad/etc. --EVA-251 20:55, 4 October 2007 (MDT) :::Also, we need to have a rule about just plain discussion, for the creator to say "yeah, but blah blah blah" or for people who've already voted to say "but still, there's blah blah blah" I need assistance. I don't know which section this suggestion would go in but I wanted to suggest fingerless gloves findable in the fort training ground, storehouse and barracks because the military often use them to keep their hands warm and still have maximum texture on the weapon's trigger and second, because it's almost impossible to find them in the clothing stores. I think I've wasted two hundred action points trying to find them there and still no luck.--Leon Vulcan 18:34, 26 November 2007 (MST) :I believe you can find them at the Fort, at at least one of those 3 locations --EVA-251 18:46, 26 November 2007 (MST) :: The item chart says otherwise...--Leon Vulcan 19:32, 26 November 2007 (MST) :::Weird, one of my alts has them. I'll continue searching the fort. --EVA-251 20:44, 26 November 2007 (MST) ::::• You find some Fingerless Gloves but have no more room. @ Fort Howard Barracks. --EVA-251 03:59, 27 November 2007 (MST) ::::: Ok. Thank you.--Leon Vulcan 17:34, 27 November 2007 (MST) ::::::Um is anyone still reading the suggestions? They look old and dusty. Blazedown 22:11, 9 February 2008 MST) :::::::Unfortunately, most HR players could care less about the wiki, particularly the Suggestion section. Really, I am just waiting to get this page cleaned out with the all suggestions being moved to the respective areas.--EVA-251 20:34, 10 February 2008 (MST) Damn. Someone needs to read this stuff, and sort it all out. Also need rules for suggestions like on UD. Things like 'no free lunch' or w/e. Only bit I like about this wiki is the Suggestions page. I'll try do some work on it if I can. Blazedown 21:06, 10 February 2008 (MST) :I've tried to sort up the wiki- if Motorhed had not cleared out the edit history, you could go back to before I formatted the page. Now that was a hell hole. Hell Rising Wiki:ImprovementProject is something you may want to see.--EVA-251 21:41, 10 February 2008 (MST) ::Just wondering, what's the new format? May seem like a bit of a noob question but hell, I only learnt how to edit wiki 3 days ago. Blazedown 21:55, 10 February 2008 (MST) :::If no-one looks at these we might as well take the current suggestions out and just post a topic on the overboard forums about suggestions, and then get them all and put them in their respective places. Blazedown 20:13, 12 February 2008 (MST) Implemented Skills Possum and Growl (Drop Dead and Eerie Moan) have been implemented just about exactly. I added them to the Implemented Suggestions list but, for some reason, can't take them off this one.